The Irrevocable Truth
by jayma
Summary: Mitchell and Annie have a late night talk about memories and the one memory he regrets. Spoilers: Episode 3x01, season 2 finale.


**Title**: The Irrevocable Truth  
**Fandom**: Being Human  
**Disclaimer**: The awesomeness that is this show does not belong to me, sadly. I'm actually happy that it doesn't because my writing is crap, haha! It would have been canceled if I had owned it!  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairings**: Annie/Mitchell  
**Genre**: Fluff/Friendship  
**Spoilers**: Episode 3x01, season 2 finale  
**Summary**: Mitchell and Annie have a late night talk about memories and the one memory he regrets.  
**Author's Note**: Yay, more fanfic! I'm actually really satisfied with this one! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was late. The floors creaked on their own in the dark and the shades shook slightly with the cold night air. Annie sat at the table by the largest window, hands crossed and mind at work. She could hear George's snores coming from upstairs and wondered how Nina could sleep through it. That's love, Annie guessed. She laughed to herself.

Love. Who the hell knew what that was anyway? Hormones? Chemicals? Fairy dust?

"Annie, love, what are you doing down here?" she heard a half-asleep Mitchell call out to her. She did like the word when it came out of his mouth, though. Love as a term of endearment. She liked that.

"Thinking the night away," she smiled as he approached the table and sat opposite of her, "What are you doing up at this time of the night?"

"Have you heard George?" Mitchell pointed upstairs and they both laughed.

Mitchell reached out across the table and covered her hands with one of his own. "What are you thinking about?"

Annie swallowed hard. "In purgatory, I started forgetting things. Events, people, my favorite things…stuff like that. Now that I'm back, I want to make sure it's all there."

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked as he massaged the inside of one of her palms.

"Ask me questions. Anything you can think of and I'll spit out the answer," Annie replied and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Favorite color?"

"Pink. Baby pink to be precise. Like the color used for baby girls at the hospital. I love that color." Before Mitchell asked the next question, she quickly thought about how she liked the word love in that context as well. Loving the things that define who you are.

"What are those snowstorms called?" he asked with a smirk and she right away remembered what event he was referring to. The day George and Tully had disrespected her and she disappeared to her room, where Mitchell consoled her.

"They're called snowstorms, Mitchell, " Annie smiled as she removed one of his gloves to massage his palm in turn.

"Right, snowstorms!" He laughed and she shook her head. Her thoughts lingered on the small kiss they shared that day.

"What was the last thing I said to you?" he asked in a whisper as he withdrew his hand. Annie saw regret in his eyes.

"That wasn't you, Mitchell. Just forget it ever happened," she said as the memory flooded back. She remembered the blood lust in Mitchell's eyes and the uncomfortable comments he had thrown at her in the kitchen right before she and George left.

"It was me, Annie. I'm sorry I said those things to you. After I—we lost you, the last moment we had together haunted me over and over. Just know how truly sorry I am," Mitchell said with his head bowed in shame.

He heard Annie's chair creak as she stood up. Her arms slipped over him and she hugged him from the back. Annie brushed back his hair behind his left ear to let her lips rest lightly against his ear.

With one hand on his chest and the other gently against the right side of his face, Annie began to shed the guilt off of Mitchell's shoulders, "I forgive you, Mitchell. You're my best friend. You, George, and Nina are the world to me. Don't ever tear yourself down when you have your friends around supporting you," she whispered and placed a kiss on his rough cheek.

Mitchell took a deep comforting breath of air and kissed her wrist in gratitude.

"You're an angel, you know that?" he said as he gently guided her around him to sit on his lap.

"I know, I'm still waiting for my wings to appear," she said and they both laughed.

They sat together in a comfortable silence with hands occasionally touching. She found herself caressing his arm up and down in response to his hand massaging her lower back. She twisted off his rings, tested them on her fingers, and then placed them back only to have Mitchell lace his fingers with hers. Her thoughts shifted back to her earlier argument about love. Was this a form of love? Two friends whose space was shared and no words were needed because any understanding was communicated through the act of touch.

She thought so and she voiced it.

"I love you, Mitchell." She didn't feel nervous or ashamed of saying it because it was completely and irrevocably true.

Mitchell reflected her earlier actions and brushed back her curls behind her hear. He leaned in against her ear, "I love you, Annie."

And that was completely and irrevocably true.

* * *

A/N: Awwwww! See wasn't that cute! :D More to come soon, I hope! Let me know if you like it! :D


End file.
